Kun tuuli taivutti puuta
by Tsunade-sama
Summary: Anko X Orochimaru. Please teacher ja niin pois päin! kuudentoista iässä Anko vihdoin hyväksyy lapsuutensa viattomuuden jääneen taakse, ja pakottautuu tunnustamaan tunteensa edes itselleen.


Kun tuuli taivutti puuta 

Kunai viuhahti kiivaasti päin täydessä lehdessä olevaa puuta halkoen matkallaan viilenevää ilmaa. Se lävisti ylimmässä oksassa keinuvan lehden keskikohdasta ja jatkoi lentoaan iltataivasta vasten. Mitarashi Anko suhahti veitsen perään lähes yhtä nopeasti vilahtaen kuin aave metsän pimeyteen. Vain pientä suhahdusta myöhemmin tyttö oli jälleen aloituspaikallaan kunai kädessään tekemässä vatsalihasliikkeitä. Hän oli harjoitellut raivokkaasti jo monta tuntia yli normaalin päiväohjelmansa. Jokainen lihas hänen nuoressa vartalossaan oli tehnyt tytön ikävän tietoiseksi itsestään. Anko punnersi itsensä kyykkyyn ja yritti venyttää jalkansa auki. Ilkeäntuntuinen kipuaalto jostakin loitontajalihasten läheisyydestä sysäsi tytön selälleen maahan. Hän ponkaisi istumaan ja läimäisi kiukutuksissaan reittään niin kovaa että läheisestä puusta lehahti muutama säikähtänyt lintu. "Mikä teitä vaivaa!" Anko tiuskaisi reisilleen. Vielä muutama päivä aiemmin ne olivat avautuneet liiankin hyvin. Häpeän aalto pyyhkäisi tytön rähmälleen maahan ja toi katkerat kyyneleet tämän silmiin. Anko löi nyrkkinsä maahan kiroten koko kivistävän vartalonsa. Hän oli ollut heikko! Hän oli kyennyt pitämään salaisuuden sisällään jo vuosia! Miksi hänen mielensä ei ollut kestänyt vielä yhtä humalaista iltaa!

Hän oli painanut päänsä vasten miehen olkapäätä. Alkoholi oli saanut hänet tuntemaan olonsa raukeaksi ja lämpimäksi. Lempeä, oranssinvärinen valo oli tunkeutunut hänen silmäluomiensa alle tukahduttavan savun mukana. Hän ei tiennyt, kuinka kauan oli nojannut miehen olkapäähän. Hän ei tiennyt, miksi olkapää oli niin hiljaa paikallaan. Musiikki oli hiljennyt hänen korvissaan. Hän oli tuntenut Orochimarun pään kääntyvän välillä katsomaan olkapäätään, jolla tytön takkuinen hiuspehko lepäsi. Pojat olivat välillä käyneet vaihtamassa muutaman sanan opettajansa kanssa. He olivat kommentoineet jotakin Ankon väsymyksestä. Anko muisti näyttäneensä pojille käsimerkkejä. Hän oli hymyillyt. He olivat lähteneet nauraen. Orochimarukin oli nauranut. Hän oli ollut juuri vajoamassa uneen. Musiikki tuskin kuului enää. Silloin se oli tuntunut niin turvalliselta. Silloin se oli tuntunut oikealta. "Orochimaru, minä rakastan sinua", Anko oli kuiskannut. Oli seurannut vaivautunut hiljaisuus, jota Anko oli humalassaan tuskin huomannut. Hän oli hymyillyt omaa rohkeuttaan ja ottanut mukavamman asennon Orochimarua vasten. Olkapää oli jäykistynyt. "Anko, minä olen opettajasi." "Niin. Minä rakasta sinua", Anko oli vastannut. Hiljaisuus oli jatkunut. Hiljalleen Orochimarun käsi oli kurkottanut silittämään Ankon olkapäätä. He olivat siinä pitkään, Orochimaru ja hän. He nojasivat toisiinsa ja jossakin unisen mielensä sopukassa Anko lupasi antaa mitä tahansa jos saisi tietää mitä mies ajatteli.

Metsän äänet kaikuivat hänet ympärillään. Hän makasi jo viileällä ja kostealla ruohokentällä hiljaa ja liikkumatta. Kyyneleet olivat jo kuivuneet. Itku oli vaimennut hiljaisiksi nyyhkäyksiksi. Hän vaikeni lepuuttaen poskeaan kosteaa ruohoa vasten. Hän hieroi kivistäviä reisiään ja painautui sykkyrälle paetakseen kylmää.

"Niin minäkin sinua", mies oli sanonut pitkän hiljaisuuden päätteeksi. Hän oli nostanut Ankon hellästi istumaan sohvan selkänojaa vasten. Anko oli katsellut Orochimarun silmiä puoliksi suljettujen luomiensa lävitse. Orochimarun katse oli ollut läpitunkeva ja jollakin tapaa surumielinen. Hänen kätensä olivat jääneet Ankon olkapäille vielä kun mies oli noussut seisomaan. Orochimaru oli luonut katseensa alas ja irrottanut otteensa. Anko oli nukahtanut.

Muutamaa sekuntia myöhemmin hän oli havahtunut ravisteluun. "Anna kun saatan sinut kotiin, et sinä täällä voi nukkua", toinen pojista, Anko ei muistanut varmasti kumpi, oli kysynyt. Samassa hän oli havahtunut täydellisesti. Sähköisku tuntui juoksevan hänen lävitseen, kun hän muisti Orochimarun vastauksen. "Minne sensei meni?" Anko oli kysynyt. "Ulos ovesta noin kolme sekuntia sitten", poika oli vastannut. Anko oli kammennut itsensä jaloilleen ja syöksynyt kohti ovea.

Nytkin oli kylmä. Yhtä kylmä kuin silloin. Ei siitä ollut kuin muutama päivä, Anko muisti. Hän muisti miltä viileä yöilma oli tuntunut hänen kasvoillaan kun hän oli rynnännyt ulos. Vesipisarat olivat työntyneet hänen luomiensa alta kun hän oli räpytellyt silmiään. Hän oli ottanut tukea ovenkahvasta vaikka olikin tuntenut olonsa jo täysin selkeäksi. Hän oli vilkuillut kiihkeästi ympärilleen yrittäen saada silmiinsä mustat hiukset. Ankon vilkaistessa sivulleen hänen sydämensä oli hypännyt miltei ulos rinnasta. Orochimaru oli nojannut seinään oven vieressä ja katsellut taivasta. Anko irrotti palan kurkustaan. "Onko se totta", hän oli saanut kysyttyä. "On", Orochimaru oli vastannut luoden surumielisen katseensa nuoreen oppilaaseensa. "On se totta." Anko muisti elävästi miten oli tuntenut poskiensa punehtuvan. Hän oli ottanut muutaman askeleen opettajansa luokse ja tarttunut tämän käteen. Orochimaru ei ollut vastustellut kun Anko oli sulkenut tämän käden omaansa. Hän oli vain katsonut nuoren tytön värisevää olemusta. "Mutta emme me voi", Anko oli huokaissut, "Emme me mitenkään voi. Minä olen tuskin kuuttatoista ja tiedän varsin hyvin että sinä olet opettajani. Olet opettanut minulle melkein kaiken minkä tiedän, ja kunnioitan sinua aivan liikaa voidakseni…" Emme niin", Orochimaru keskeytti hiljaa. Mies veti palelevan tytön lähelle itseään ja liikutti luisevia sormiaan tämän hartioilla. "Sinä väriset, Anko kulta", hän oli sanonut. "Minä itken", Anko oli vastannut. "Älä itke." Orochimaru oli nostanut Ankon kyyneleiset kasvot sormellaan ja painanut tytön huulille suudelman. He olivat suudelleet pitkään ja hellästi yön kääriessä heidät pois uteliaiden katseiden ulottumattomista. "Suloinen, suloinen Anko", Orochimaru oli kuiskannut ja käärinyt tytön syliinsä.

Anko havahtui askeliin. Hän nousi nopeasti seisomaan ja jännitti kivistävän ruumiinsa pakoon. Hän ei halunnut kenenkään näkevän itseään itkuisin silmin. Anko kiiruhti mahdollisimman kevein askelin metsän reunaan ja loikkasi läheiseen puuhun sulautuen taitavasti sen lehvästöön. Hän painautui runkoa vasten toivoen voivansa muuttua osaksi sitä. Tyttö kurkotti kaulaansa lehtien välissä nähdäkseen paremmin tulijan. Hän! Anko painautui takaisin rungon kylkeen syleillen puuta sydän tykyttäen. Hän oli nähnyt opettajansa viimeksi sinä lämpimänä aamuna jona oli lähtenyt hiljaa tämän asunnosta, eikä taatusti halunnut nähdä miestä nyt! Ei posket kyynelissä. Ristiriitaiset tunteet myllersivät Ankon päässä. Toisaalla oli häntä raastava valtava halu juosta pois ja välttyä näkemästä hänet maannutta miestä enää koskaan, toisaalla taas hapon lailla polttava tunne joka tuntui valuvan hänen kurkkuaan alas tukahduttaen kaiken muun. Rakkaus. Anko ravisti päätään. Hän halusi repiä palon pois ruumiistaan ja hengittää jälleen vapaasti! Hän halusi taas olla niin kuin ennen, pieni, huoleton lapsi jonka suurimmat ongelmat liittyivät koulutunneilla keskittymiseen. Sen sijaan hän oli nuori nainen joka oli epätoivoisesti rakastunut ainoaan mieheen jota hänen ei ollut sallittua haluta omakseen. Anko katseli puun juurelle pysähtynyttä Orochimarua sydän pamppaillen syleillen samalla epätoivoisesti puun runkoa. Hän halusi niin olla osa sitä. Hän halusi mieluummin lakata olemasta kuin myöntää itselleen epäonnistumisensa. Hän halusi… "Anko", alhaalta huhuiltiin. "Minä näin sinut, tule alas. Sitä paitsi minä opetin sinulle tuon tempun, ei se tehoa." Orochimaru katseli ilmeettömänä tiheään lehvästöön. Anko rohkaisi mielensä ja irrottautui rungosta kävellen istumaan paksulle oksalle Orochimarun yläpuolelle. "Ole kiltti ja tule alas, Anko, haluan puhua kanssasi", mies huokaisi. Anko jätti pyynnön huomiotta huulta purren. "Älä käyttäydy kuin lapsi, sinä olet jo jounin." "Minä olen kuusitoistavuotias. Olen vasta lapsi." "Luuletko ettei minua kaduta?" Orochimaru kysyi sarkastisella ja kolealla äänellään. "En tiedä, sensei. Miksen ole nähnyt sinua muutamaan päivään? Ei siksi että olisin laskenut päiviä, mutta…" Sanat takertuivat Ankon kurkkuun. Tyttö puri huulensa verille yrittäen hillitä kyyneliään ja haluaan sännätä miehen kaulaan. Orochimaru loi katseensa maahan. "En halunnut häiritä koettasi. Tiesin mitä se sinulle merkitsi, ja kaipa minä vain sitten välitän sinusta liikaa jotta…" "Minä olin päissäni!" Anko tiuskaisi kyyneleet silmissä. Hetken he kuuntelivat heinäsirkkojen hiljaista sirinää vältellen toistensa katsetta. Ankon kainalot hikosivat epämiellyttävästi kosteassa ilmassa. Hänen mieleensä välkähteli kuvia toisiaan vasten hankaavista vartaloista, perhosenkevyistä suudelmista, kiduttavan hyvästä, lämpimästä tunteesta ja korvaan kuiskatuista hellistä sanoista. Anko huomasi nyppivänsä oksasta kaarnaa. Hän ei enää koskaan menettäisi itsekuriaan sillä tavalla! hän ei enää koskaan olisi kellekään niin alaston, paljas sanan kaikissa merkityksissä. "Anko", Orochimaru aloitti epäröivällä äänellä, "Minä…" Anko nosti katseensa oksasta. "Minä rakastan sinua", Orochimaru huokaisi. "En välitä sinun iästäsi tai siitä, mitkä meidän suhteemme… Tai siis… Oletko oppilaani vai et. Kaipaan sinua. En tarkoita että sen tarvitsi merkitä mitään, tai ainakin voimme teeskennellä ettei se merkitse. Voimme jatkaa opettajana ja oppilaana…" Orochimaru vaikeni nähtyään Ankon kyyneleet. "Niin voimme", Anko kuiskasi, "Ja jatkamme. Pojat eivät saa koskaan tietää…" Anko vaikeni nähdessään Orochimarun surullisen katseen. Anko pudottautui kevyesti alas puusta ja käveli miehen luo katse maahan luotuna. Hän kurkotti vasemman kätensä kohti miehen kalpeaa poskea ja sipaisi mustan hiuskiehkuran tämän korvan taakse. Tuulenvire puhalsi heidän välistään. Se puhalsi heidän lävitseen. He seisoivat siinä muutaman hetken verran, ajan, joka oli hiljaisuudessaan täynnä sanoja, tunteita ja kyyneleitä. Hiljalleen Orochimaru irrotti katseensa rakastamansa tytön, ei, nuoren naisen suurista, upottavista silmistä joissa oli avuttomana kahlannut ja käveli pois. Anko piteli vasenta kättään oikeassaan hyväillen rystysiään aivan kuin hetkeä aiemmin miehen poskea. Viima sai hänet värähtämään. Sillä hetkellä hän ymmärsi mitä oli tulossa.

Sinä yönä Mitarashi Anko hiipi hiljaa miehen asuntoon. Riisuttuaan vaatteensa hän käpertyi vasten Orochimarun uneliaasti liikkuvaa selkää, haistoi tämän tuoksun ja tunsi tämän viileän ihon poskeaan vasten. Sinä yönä Mitarashi Anko itki ja hymyili samaan aikaan, ilman kyyneleitä, suun liikahduksia tai sanoja.


End file.
